Deadly Seduction
by Awaiting Patience
Summary: Sasuke is not known for sentimentality, but on the anniversary of his parents' death he still pays his respect. Itachi is known to be a monster, but Sasuke is about to learn how cruel he can truly be. Yaoi incest, ItaSasu. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT


Uchiha Sasuke dropped to one knee before his mother's grave. The cool marble headstone had been kept obsessively clean, as had each family member's grave. His face was blank, calm as he placed a single lily before the stone and bowed his head. The sky above was swirling with bruised gray clouds, the water inside contained for now; in a way it matched the swirling unease hidden expertly in the boy's stomach. It had been some time since that awful day. Now it just sat like a stone at the bottom of his stomach, heavy and unmoving.

He sighed and tugged at the collar of his black shirt. The Uchiha clan grave site resided some ways away from the village in a smooth, secluded field. Sasuke had kept the place clean himself between missions. It was his place of calm, more than any other place anyways. The late-summer humidity was oppressing, just barely threatening the upcoming storm. He had been through plenty of storms; why did he now feel uneasy?

His midnight eyes slid to the side, and he reached slowly for his weapons pack.

"Feeling sentimental, little brother?" said an ominously familiar voice.

As if he'd never moved, Sasuke was immediately in a defensive stance, a kunai gleaming dully in his hand. Walking forward as smoothly as an apparition was a tall young man with long, flowing black hair and red eyes with three swirling pupils. A black cloak with red clouds was folded about his lithe body, and his Konoha headband bore a slash across the beloved leaf symbol. Two long marks, almost like a premature aging, extended from beneath his eyes and to the corners of his mouth.

"Come to pay your respects, Itachi?" Sasuke snarled. "Or is this just your shitty timing?"

"My 'shitty' timing," Itachi murmured in his flat voice. "Eloquent, little brother. Do you think you will kill me today? It would be an irony, if you only had the skill."

"I'm not your brother!" Sasuke snapped. "I think it's only fitting I kill you on the day you killed them!"

The boy lunged forward, blue chakra flared from his hands, but like a child dodging a ball Itachi merely stepped to the side. No one could have noticed the faintest trace of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. His younger brother yelled out again, kicking, slashing, giving everything he had to destroy the man he so loathed.

All of it was mere child's play. Even as the infamous Chidori began forming around the younger man's fist, Itachi knew that he could not be harmed. He stood still, and Sasuke thrust the lightning-encased hand towards the man's heart. That necklace, that goddamn necklace still glittered about his vulnerable throat.

"Fool," Itachi muttered. He could feel the heat of the Lightning Blade tickling against his slightly exposed chest before reaching back and seizing his brother's throat. That smooth, pale throat twitched beneath his palm as the boy choked, and Itachi reveled in the way his soft hair tickled across his cheek as the smaller body was yanked over his shoulder.

Sasuke struggled furiously, feet dangling off the ground. His crushed throat was constricting as he gagged for breath. The assuring piece of steel was wrenched away from his fingers. He clawed at Itachi's arm, kicked out in attempt to get away; his chest felt ready to collapse from the lack of air.

The rogue ninja watched this strange performance with his usual blank face, head cocked ever so slightly to the side. Sasuke had really matured in the past years. Well, he had physically anyways. Though he was smaller, his darkly handsome face had become so like his own. As he struggled and gasped, his shirt occasionally revealed tempting glances of toned, pale stomach. It was a smaller, more vulnerable version of himself. Itachi liked it.

Noticing that pretty face was almost turning blue, the older man tossed his brother easily against the grave stone. Sasuke dragged in a ragged gasp of cold air, writhing upon his back as he tried not to choke at the flood of oxygen. His fingers raked across the ground in a vague attempt to find the discarded weapon, stupidly forgetting the full pack still at his hip.

Sasuke froze when he heard a soft 'fwump' against the grass just in front of him. He gazed up with confusion on the verge of stupidity and saw that Itachi had just discarded his Akatsuki uniform jacket. The younger boy started clawing his way to his feet as Itachi removed his hitai-ate with the same emotionless look. The only thing in his face that had changed was the strange, unfamiliar emotion gleaming in his brother's crimson eyes.

The older man pulled out his hair tie in a slow, almost sensual manner that seemed practiced. His hair spilled over his pale, broad shoulders, shaving the years from his features. A black tank-top clung to his lean, muscled body, as did his pants. Heat crawled across Sasuke's face as he took in the site, tripling when his eyes fell upon the threatening bulge between his brother's legs.

"What... What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke whispered. His back pressed against the marble as Itachi took one casual step forward. Finally he remembered his weapons, but within a split second the man had swooped down and grabbed his throat again. Sasuke felt his body sliding up against the tall monument and the heat of the other person's body suddenly pressed uncomfortably against his.

"Why do you reject me, little brother?" Itachi whispered against Sasuke's ear. A shiver of disgust ran through the younger shinobi at the reminder of their shared blood. The rogue's breath spilled hotly against Sasuke's cheek and neck, soft hair spilling to hide Itachi's eyes. His lips hovered, parted over his cheekbone, and the young man was aware of everything now pressing against him.

"Get off me!" he hissed.

Itachi brushed his lips across the boy's cheek and across his throat, settling just between his neck and his shoulder. "No," he murmured, and sank his teeth in. A scream tore out of Sasuke's throat as the pain rippled through him; he became dimly aware of a hot liquid dripping over his collarbone.

Intrigued by the sweet, coppery taste, Itachi calmly reached and tore away the collar of Sasuke's shirt and started lapping at the blood. The younger Uchiha strained to get away from the warm, sliding sensation tickling his skin. Itachi's hand was still set firmly around his neck, only allowing just enough air to survive. The wind pushed at his bared shoulder, and for the briefest moment he almost preferred Itachi's warmth.

Suddenly, bold scarlet eyes met his own, shocking him out of his own horrified thoughts. A few red drops clung to Itachi's lips as he simply stared at his younger brother. Sasuke would have killed himself at that moment, if only to get away from this nightmare. The older man moved ever so slightly, making the bulge brush against his brother's thigh. Something shuddered in his lower stomach, and he shut his eyes. This was nothing but a dream. A horrible, stupid, fucked up dream.

"Look at me," Itachi commanded softly. When the boy didn't listen, he dug his little finger into the bite wound. Sasuke choked back a cry and opened his eyes; their faces seemed closer than ever.

"They mean nothing to me, little brother," he said quietly, enjoying the flare of rage glittering in Sasuke's eyes. "They mean as little to me now as the day I killed them all."

"I'm going to fucking kill you," Sasuke growled.

Itachi uttered a short sigh that sounded dangerously close to laughter.

"Emotions are but another side of your weakness," he whispered, brushing his lips against the boy's. A tiny red smear was left behind on the furiously twisted lips. The faintest of smiles then touched his own.

"And I will prove it to you, Sasuke-kun. I will make you regret the sentimentality that brought you here on this day." Finally those obsidian eyes widened with not anger, but wonderfully tempting fear.

Itachi pressed his lips over Sasuke's, his other hand seizing the boy's hair to keep him from turning away. They were smooth, warm lips; he could feel the remaining blood smearing between them, causing ever more heat to crawl in his lower belly.

A nervous whine bubbled from Sasuke's throat that he immediately despised himself for. Humiliation was heating his face and mixing with rage in his stomach. But, as he felt Itachi's lips part just the tiniest fraction and that hardened bulge ground against his own, the boy realized in horror that another feeling was tingling within his insides.

A tongue was forced swiftly and deftly past his lips, invading every inch of his mouth and spreading the metallic taste of his own blood. Their groins pressed together even harder and an involuntary groan rumbled in Sasuke's throat. Itachi coaxed the younger ninja into kissing him back, their tongues suddenly moving in unison while somehow still leaving the jounin dominant.

Itachi pulled away with a low, shuddering gasp. Sasuke was trembling against him, trying to conceal his panting. There was a look of utter disgust on his red face, but glancing down the shinobi could see that he was still enjoying this little moment of sin.

The entire time he had never removed his hand from the younger boy's throat. The blood has started crusting about the circular would, centimeters from the three little black marks. Itachi felt a small stir of anger that that damn snake had already marked Sasuke. Sasuke, the only person Itachi seemed to be capable of desiring.

He would simply have to mark him more. Itachi easily tore away the rest of Sasuke's ruined shirt, and the boy shuddered. The humidity pressed suffocating against his sweaty skin, and he could feel those eyes running over his torso.

Itachi took in every curve of muscle, every little scar marring the otherwise flawless skin; he liked how each breath made his body tremble on exhalation. Suddenly he began pulling his brother by the throat towards an adjacent gravestone.

He shoved the young man back against the broad, short stone, stepping forward to partially straddle him. Sasuke whimpered and tried to sit up, but Itachi shoved him roughly back. Sasuke's teeth clicked together, and his arms fell to each side in a futile attempt to clutch the smooth marble.

"Cold," he breathed, almost childlike in his sudden odd submission. Maybe it was fear or humiliation that was bearing him down. Though it was more likely the raging hormones that made one head more persuasive than the other. He peeked up between his eyelashes. Itachi was staring intently at him, and when he noticed Sasuke looking he ground his hips into his brother's.

Sasuke almost cried out at the pleasurable shock, but bit back for the sake of his own sanity. He felt horribly disgusted and filthy and ever so fucking horny. But this was his _brother_, the man he had vowed time and again to slaughter.

These thoughts, however, were momentarily blanked out as the dominant man slowly removed his shirt in a casually sexy performance. He was just as perfectly muscled as Sasuke, except his torso was longer and had a few more scars.

"I wonder what dear mother thinks of this," Itachi murmured, leaning closer and rocking his hips yet again. The younger Uchiha could not stop his moan this time, but now he felt ready to vomit as he was again reminded of where they were and who was doing this to him.

"Now the whole clan will know the decadence of their remaining heirs," he said, sliding his tongue along Sasuke's collarbone. The boy felt himself being swept up in a tormenting storm of debilitating shame and pleasure as a graceful hand tugged ruthlessly at his hair. That hot, wet muscle was tracing every inch of his chest, occasionally being replaced by lightly scraping teeth. Before he could get too much pleasure though, the man brought him back to harsh reality when he sucked hard on the previous wound. Itachi coaxed forth a wave of fresh blood until Sasuke was again on the verge of screaming.

Releasing the weeping laceration, Itachi whispered little comforts that were not at all comforting before resuming his work. Sasuke's throat and chest were covered in dozens of little red teeth marks. He lowered again to his brother's quaking chest, intrigued by the way he squirmed as his breath spilled calmly across the bare skin.

Itachi put his mouth over one hardened nub and sucked, and Sasuke cried out again. Every little movement coaxed another tempting sound, and the Akatsuki felt his control cracking slightly. He also felt mildly annoyed that his brother had ceased fighting against it; there had to be _some _struggle, or at least utter humiliation to make this truly fun.

"Enjoying yourself little brother?" he said softly, flicking his tongue across the boy's nipple. Sasuke grunted with the effort of biting back his cries and tried again to sit up. For the moment Itachi didn't stop him.

"Fuck you," he spat angrily. "You're the one who's trying to fuck his own brother." Instead of seeing a flash of anger as he expected, Sasuke felt cold fear slip into his stomach when the older man actually smiled faintly.

"And you are the one," he paused to scrape his purple nails down the boy's chest, "who wants to be fucked."

Sasuke bristled like a cat doused in ice water, and despite the raging hard-on he struggled to sit up and shout loudly and with many expletives that he most certainly did NOT want to be fucked by the sadistic-killer-incestuous asshole that was currently... frenching him... again... Itachi's tongue took the upper hand, practically battling within the boy's mouth and winning. Those same purple nails were clawing at his chest repeatedly, and were it not for the hard thing grinding in a delicious rhythm against his own erection it might have hurt.

Dully the younger ninja's mind struggled against the haze of pleasure, screaming that he did NOT want to be fucked, repeat, NOT!! But that bastard was currently playing him like putty, fingertips working his every nerve. Self-loathing bubbled in his stomach, but the heat pooling there was starting to blank out his every thought. Itachi's mouth was back to his chest, and all the while he just kept rocking and grinding. Sasuke felt the pressure building into a tight coil in his stomach, and with just a few more thrusts he knew it was all over.

"Nngh, Ita..."he breathed, just on the edge. But instead of feeling that brief moment of bliss, something much more unpleasant occurred when the hands that had been grabbing at his ass suddenly clenched around his throat. Sasuke's brain went into an entirely useless overdrive as his windpipe was being crushed. Itachi's eyes were steady before his, the three little pupils spinning almost lazily amidst the sea of red.

The boy had a mild sense of déjà vu' as he was lifted into the air by his throat. A thick gurgle spilled from his lips as he kicked uselessly at the ever-elusive target. The lack of air distracted him from the fact that his sandals were being removed, but even the black spots dazzling his vision couldn't block out the distinct feeling of his pants and underwear being ripped unceremoniously away.

He felt his body being flipped over, and he was dropped onto all fours on the ground. Even as he sat there, gasping painfully and trying to process the frightening lack of clothing. Suddenly a warm body was pressed atop his own, the bare skin of his brother's chest sliding over his back. Now Sasuke could feel Itachi's hardness rubbing quite uncomfortably against his entrance, and if it weren't for the remaining pants they just might have been screwing.

Itachi reached around to stroke the boy's chest again, enjoying the begging little mewls Sasuke made. The only thing left on him was the bandages around his legs and arm, giving the older man some interesting ideas for later. The younger was making no protests now as Itachi teased him from behind, ghosting his fingers over sweat-slicked skin and the small trail of dark hairs leading down from his navel. He shoved himself harder against the boy's ass as he stroked a quivering thigh, never quite reaching the hardness there weeping for attention.

The elder ran his tongue slowly over the back of Sasuke's neck, earning another whimper. The smaller body shook beneath him as teeth scraped lightly along his unmarked shoulder. Sasuke's inhibitions were quickly dying away as Itachi teased him nearly into insanity. He wanted someone, anyone to touch him, and if he could support both their weight with one hand he might have done it himself.

"What do you want, little brother?" a voice hissed against his ear.

_Don't make me say it,_ he thought despairingly. Calloused fingers were tracing circles along his inner thigh, so unbearably close he wanted to scream. Swallowing his pride bitterly, he gasped as the nails began scraping down and forced it out.

"Nngh, AH! P-please," Sasuke whimpered, hating himself.

"Say it, little brother," that dark voice said coolly, grinding again against his ass.

The boy's brain pretty much cracked there. "Oh gods, brother, please! Please touch me!"

Searing lips caressed his neck, and Sasuke could have sworn they twisted into a smile there. A strong hand wrapped around him and he cried out, repeating the noise when it began moving up and down ever so slowly. Moans spilled out wantonly as that hand moved expertly over his member, pausing to stroke along the tip with his thumb.

"You're moaning like a whore, little brother," Itachi murmured almost lovingly, cutting into the haze of pleasure and slicing guilt into his stomach. Almost as if the stop of moans bothered him, the older man sped up his actions, nipping at his back.

"And yet," he continued back at Sasuke's ear, "you react like a virgin."

_Like I'd fuck Sakura!?_ Sasuke thought deliriously, groaning again as the man squeezed him just a little too hard. Itachi moved even faster, and pressure began to build once more. A few pearls of liquid squeezed out, further lubricating his strokes.

"I would have thought your pervert sensei would have done you by now," Itachi growled. Sasuke could have sworn the stoic man had sounded almost... jealous. The thought of Kakashi wanting him had never even crossed his mind; he was pretty damn sure that stupid orange book did not hold any male/male stories.

The last of Sasuke's coherent thoughts were wiped away as the coil in his lower stomach tightened. Suddenly he realized he did not want to cum in front of Itachi, let alone all over the bastard's hand, but it was too late. With one last pump and a fingertip sliding over the head, Sasuke came harder than he ever had in his life. He screamed out as Itachi finally paused, warm liquid dribbling over his hand. The boy, panting, slid down slowly onto his elbows. He was almost disappointed when the other body lifted from his, taking away the soothing warmth on his back.

Itachi stood, examining the panting boy from above. He glanced at his hand, coated with the sticky remains. Out of mere curiosity he licked some of the bitter material off his thumb, rolling the salty taste about his mouth. Another faint smile graced his lips, and within the blink of an eye he was leaning down beside his brother. Sasuke looked up at him, cheeks flushed and eyes narrowed. They widened again when the stained hand was presented quite casually, intentions all too clear.

"Work quickly, little brother," Itachi said softly.

"What?" Sasuke breathed. "N-no! No way in hell you perverted asshole!"

Suddenly he felt his hair being seized painfully close to the roots, yanking his head back by the spikes. Itachi's lips brushed at the corner of his mouth, and despite himself he shivered. His lips parted in welcome, but the older man only traced along his mouth, pausing to bite at his lower lip before pulling away.

"Should I show you Hell?" Itachi asked calmly. Sasuke's chest was seized with fear and he quickly closed his eyes. The Mangekyuo was not something anyone should endure twice in one lifetime, especially when they had the chance to avoid it. A disgusting, humiliating chance.

Yet again swallowing his diminished pride, Sasuke hesitantly opened his mouth. Two fingers were shoved past his lips; thick, sticky liquid was wiped all across his tongue, spreading an utterly horrifying taste throughout his mouth. The fingers waited there patiently as the boy tried to work his mouth around the bitterness and his mind tried to work around the fact that he was licking his own cum from his brother's fingers. Itachi's free hand twisted slightly in the boy's hair, pulling ruthlessly at the strands. Finally the younger Uchiha broke down and closed his mouth around the digits. He sucked on the long, elegant fingers, cleaning them as best as he could to get this damn thing over with.

Something dangerously close to a groan sounded in Itachi's throat and he removed his fingers from the boy's warm mouth, quickly replacing them with the next two. Sasuke, becoming somewhat accustomed to the taste, moved his tongue about, even daring to touch the Akatsuki ring that quickly picked up heat. His tongue swiped across a smooth palm as the thumb was presented, and with no hesitation he quickly sucked it clean.

When that was taken away and the other hand finally released his hair, Sasuke did his best not to think about what he had just done so eagerly. Instead he worried a bit about what Itachi was doing soundlessly beyond his line of sight. The most annoying part was that it was obvious he could do no more than remain on all fours if he truly wanted his body to remain in one piece.

Itachi was watching him yet again. The boy was still, head bowed as if in submission. The fact that he was still leaning on his elbows almost made the man moan again, considering it left his ass stuck up in the air like an offering. The classic act of a demon taking advantage of a poor, sexy young virgin. Itachi rather liked that.

As the silence continued, the younger Uchiha felt his heart starting to clench in fear. Silence held no good promises, not ever. He wanted to think that maybe Itachi was satisfied and had left, but simply jacking him off and humiliating him wouldn't be enough. His brother was the type who wanted nothing, or everything. An entirely new fear tore at his racing heart.

Before he could even sense it coming, the boy found his hair yet again being tugged backwards. He felt the metal ring rubbing against his scalp as he was tugged upright onto his knees. Smooth as the wind, Itachi moved in front of him. Sasuke's head was forced back so that he could only look up into his brother's calm face, and something very predatory was gleaming in those normally cold eyes. It wasn't until his hair was released again that Sasuke realized he was directly level with his brother's waistband. The ever-present bulge was barely and inch from his nervous face.

Even as Itachi hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his annoyingly tight pants, Sasuke's warm breath was spilling frantically across the flesh of his lower abdomen. His pretty mouth was close enough to just barely send the warm air rushing through the material of his pants, and he felt his calm being etched away.

"You look like you want to see more, little brother," Itachi whispered.

Sasuke choked on his current gasp and leaned back, daring to look incredulously at the sexy vision hovering above. Even as he screamed in his head that more was definitely not what he wanted, his body was already showing signs of betrayal stirring in his lower stomach. Still, the horror of what Itachi wanted now was choking any other thought than the word 'how'.

Finally, and looking fairly stupid to boot, Sasuke slowly shook his head.

"No?" Itachi murmured, threat lining his smooth voice. "But you already enjoy the taste, little brother."

Anger turned the boy's cheeks a deep scarlet. That hadn't been his choice and that bastard knew it! So he had been a little... willing towards the end. He was a teenage male dammit! Hormones and all that crap. Itachi was staring down expectantly, raven hair spilling around his face and necklace dangling. He looked back at the 'item' still too damn close to his face. Two thumbs sat casually between waistband and slim hips. A fine dusting of black hair stood just beneath his navel, leading almost teasingly below. His pale body was toned and firm and nearly tempting...

"And what if I don't?" Sasuke challenged, glaring up at his brother.

"Oh, I think you will," Itachi said softly, bringing one hand to cup the boy's cheek with unbearable gentleness. The younger man growled and gave him a half-crazed half-smart ass grin, despite the way his head leaned against the hand.

"Or what?" he continued defiantly. "You'll kill me?"

His grin faded as the hand drifted softly from his cheek to his neck, as if it itched to choke him yet again. Itachi leaned down close to Sasuke's ear, inducing a shiver as his tongue ran over the racing pulse in his neck. Low and seductive, Itachi whispered something quite unexpected.

"No, little Sasuke," he breathed. "Or else I won't return the favor..."

As the older man straightened up once more, Sasuke's sanity flew out the same window as his dignity had. Just the thought if Itachi doing that to him made his entire body heat up until he could barely stand it. He swallowed hard and looked again at his given task. The remaining hand pulled away from Itachi's pants, hanging patiently at his sides.

Sasuke swallowed again and took the incentive. In a way he was pleased that he was being allowed to touch the older man, and with shaking hands he lightly grasped his brother's hips. Itachi's muscles jumped slightly as his hands ran over the warm skin of his stomach. Deciding to test just how much liberty he had been given, he carefully pressed his lips just above Itachi's navel. The man's stomach hitched again, but no hand was grabbing at his hair, so Sasuke figured it was okay.

He ran his hands up the smooth sides, brushing his lips with increasing interest over the taut lines of Itachi's abdomen. As he grew more and more eager his tongue ventured forth, tasting everything within his reach. A strangled noise emitted from the man's throat as the boy licked and sucked at his stomach, squeezing his hips. Finally, as Sasuke's mouth was focused over a jutting hipbone, he shakily gripped the top of Itachi's pants and pulled slowly down.

Itachi made a noise that sounded like a sigh as his pants were pulled down to his ankles. Sasuke licked his lips nervously as the man's full length was released, bigger than he could have expected. _Damn, I think this sonofabitch is bigger than me! _Sasuke thought wildly. An impatient hand was drifting at the back of his neck, and he realized that if he didn't start working Itachi would probably force him and suffocate him.

The boy growled angrily and thought of his reward to come. That is, if Itachi was going to keep his word. Either way, there was no getting out of this. Using his left hand to hold onto the man's hip, he took Itachi's member in the right. The older man took a breath and held it.

Sasuke slid his grip to the base of Itachi's cock and paused nervously. A blush crawled into his cheeks as he held it; even though it was rock hard under his palm, the skin was soft and hot. As he moved his hand up and down once, the boy could have sworn he felt it pulsing.

_How can I put this in…_Realizing where it would truly end up, he quickly stomped out that train of thought. He knew Itachi was getting impatient, and his choices were simply this: Would he rather be killed horribly, or fucked up the ass? Decisions, decisions.

With a hard swallow Sasuke's tongue ventured forth, swiping over the very tip. Itachi made a strangled grunt and tensed his hand on his brother's neck. The chuunin felt his heartbeat in his throat as he leaned closer, licking it again. Once more his brother made a noise of approval; okay, maybe he wouldn't have to actually put it in his mouth.

Sasuke, heartened by this thought, proceeded to place one long, slow lick from the tip to the base and back again. Itachi did his best to keep his breath steady as his brother's soft, hot tongue caressed every inch of his member. Strong hands, smaller than his own, traced over him, hesitant but pleasurable nonetheless.

Itachi knew exactly what Sasuke was doing; but as the boy's lips traced along the underside of his weeping erection, the man only grew more impatient to have the younger Uchiha's warm mouth encasing him and sucking him off. Again his tongue was teasing about the head of his cock, inexperienced but confident, and the rogue had had enough.

"Enough, Sasuke," Itachi growled, closing his fingers around the nape of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke had no time to think or even breathe as the older man suddenly forced his head forward, thrusting his cock mercilessly into his mouth. His jaw stretched open, and he gagged as it hit the back of his throat. Tears burned in the corners of his eyes as he tried to acclimate to this sudden invasion.

"Breathe," came the soft order. Sasuke took a deep breath in through his nose and felt just a little better. Still, Itachi stood still, giving no other relief. The boy squeezed his eyes shut and tried to swallow around the hot mass of flesh, earning a quiet groan from his brother. After a short moment of swallowing and struggling, Sasuke was able to get fairly used to this thing still pulsing in his mouth.

The next order: "Move."

He swallowed once more as the pressure on his neck eased. This time he was quick to respond, pulling back to suck in a breath around the head before moving back. Itachi made soft groans as a steady rhythm was established. He held onto his big brother's hips, sucking down each time he pulled back. Sasuke's heart fluttered nervously when fingers slid back into his hair, but the man did no more than cradle his skull as he bobbed back and forth.

The boy thought he might be able to handle this now, but already the older man was getting impatient. His other hand came up behind Sasuke's head, and suddenly the chuunin could not breathe as Itachi began pushing his head down harder and faster each time, hitting the back of his throat painfully. He clutched at the man's pale hips hard enough to draw blood, but it did not stop the powerful thrusting nor ease it in the slightest.

Suddenly a low groan broke past Itachi's heavy panting, and the rogue threw his head back with a beautiful cry Sasuke could not believe he'd heard. But as the thrusting finally stopped, pushing the man's cock right into the back of his throat, something hot and bitter was shot into his mouth. The young man struggled to push away, tearing up those perfect hips and tears coursing down his cheeks, but Itachi was like a statue until he was satisfied that the boy had swallowed the majority of it.

He pushed Sasuke back with only the slightest of movement, but the strength behind it threw the boy to the ground. The humiliated shinobi pushed himself onto all fours, still coughing and trying to spit out the last of that god-awful taste. He curled his body as small as he could make it, spitting again into the tall grass. He no longer felt any arousal, only thick, burning hatred boiling deep within him.

Itachi watched him emotionlessly, breathing already back to normal. Had he not been nude, Sasuke could have pretended he'd only had his ass kicked rather than what had just happened. His brother took a single step forward, and Sasuke's breath caught in his sore throat.

"Don't try to run, little brother," Itachi murmured. Above them thunder pealed across the brewing skies. Before the younger Uchiha could even stumble to his feet, his body was knocked flat and open, spread out like a sacrifice with Itachi perched on top, pinning him. Sasuke's utter loathing clogged his throat, making it impossible to breathe.

Itachi's crimson eyes seemed to be drinking Sasuke's very essence. One pale hand slid up the younger's chest, dusting across his throat as the elder leaned down for a mockingly gentle kiss. The pinned boy almost choked on his hatred as that fucking necklace brushed coolly against his collarbone.

"Now, now, little Sasuke," Itachi breathed against the boy's neck, inducing a shiver. "Don't fret; big brother keeps his promises…"

Suddenly the warm body was gone, and Sasuke found himself being dragged around by his wrists. His head bumped against a tall stone which his arms were promptly yanked around. The bandages that he _always_ wore on his wrists were now somehow tied together, and he found himself bound to the tombstone.

"What are you doing you sick FUCK!?" the boy snarled furiously, struggling to break away from his bindings to no avail. A soft 'heh' could be heard as Itachi swooped down gracefully. Their lips crashed together, and while Sasuke thought about biting off the tongue gliding along with his, he did not fight it. At that moment he remembered what 'promise' Itachi was talking about, and not even his self-hatred could stop the heat rising in his face and lower stomach.

Itachi drifted to one side, tracing the very tip of his tongue over the crusted blood at Sasuke's neck. There was an undeniable skill underlying his every movement as he moved his body over the motionless boy. The younger could not bite back a cry as, all at once, he could feel hands and lips and a very hot tongue teasing across his torso, sending blinding shocks of pleasure of his spine. The Akatsuki was making a very deliberate path downward, and then he paused just above the chuunin's semi-hard member.

Time seemed to stop for Sasuke, fought by every little sensation: Soft hair tickling his lower stomach; the ache building in his shoulders; the cool grass under his bare back, a cold raindrop splashing down his cheek; the hot breath spilling over his cock, forcing more blood to gather there. He couldn't stand waiting like this, and he wondered if Itachi was only tossing him around like usual.

"Scream for me brother," Itachi whispered, promptly sucking the younger's member into his mouth all the way to the back of his throat. The words didn't even have time to register in Sasuke's mind, but he obeyed them regardless. Delicious heat encased him, pulling away with a slow caress that made him yell out again and again. It felt better than anything he'd ever imagined, pulling at him like the angry tide of the sea.

Itachi watched his every expression, working his tongue up in a spiral and swirling about the head. He could see the bandages biting into the struggling wrists, and he allowed the younger to buck his hips as the pleased. It did not take long for Sasuke to come, and he did so with his body twisting into a severe arc and a cry that put every previous one to shame.

Sasuke's head fell to one side, pale chest heaving with every breath as his brother licked him clean. At this moment, his head was nearly blank. There was little fear or hatred, merely fatigue. Itachi sat back on his heels, wiping his mouth and noting his younger sibling's flushed face; rain was falling lightly now, splashing over the pale body before him. His legs were spread unintentionally, and hunger glazed across the Sharingan crimson.

Finally, the ache between his shoulders and the cold rain splashing over his bare skin brought the boy back to his senses. At least, enough for him to remember who was here, why his arms were bound and just who had done this. Quickly Sasuke struggled to sit up, squeezing his legs together in poor defense from Itachi's roaming eyes. His face remained the epitome of stoicism, despite the fact that he had just swallowed a load of semen from his younger sibling.

However, the look in Itachi's blood-colored eyes had changed from predatory to purely lust. Add that to the fact that Sasuke could plainly see his fresh hard-on, and he knew the man was not finished. Past the blush crawling warmly over his face, Sasuke felt fear turning over in his stomach, and all he could think about was the time he had stumbled upon Sakura's yaoi collection.

The team had been invited over to her house, Kakashi included, for dinner as another chance to impress him. Burned rice was not enough for that. Somehow or another, when he was somehow the only one in her room, he found a small stack of books. On the cover of each were various men together in romantic or erotic positions. Sasuke had paged through them, and thanks to that he knew exactly how this was going to work.

Sasuke also knew that he would not be on top.

Itachi was again merely a blur of movement. The younger man suddenly found his wrists untied, but before he could reach for a weapon his body was roughly flipped over, his hips being yanked upwards until he sat on all fours, perfectly presented.

Rain splashed heavily in cold sheets across his back, soothing his aching shoulders but otherwise uncomfortable. Itachi was then leaning at his side, their mouths connecting smoothly. The older man kissed him slowly, almost patiently, while Sasuke was desperate to keep him there and not elsewhere. He certainly did not feel desperate to be intimately connected with this bastard, the one sending shocks of pleasure down his spine as he toyed with a hardened nipple.

And then, the comforting warmth had left Sasuke's mouth, leaving him slightly breathless as the warmth of rain-slicked flesh slid over his back. Itachi reached around to caress Sasuke's lower stomach, licking up the boy's spine and back to the previous bite wound. The rain was washing over the dried blood, steadily washing away the sticky crimson mess. A ringed hand brushed roughly over the skin, scraping away the rest of the clot so fresh blood could seep through.

Sasuke could barely bite back a scream as Itachi again began to suck blood greedily from the wound. Purple nails scraped viciously down his back, seizing his ass to grind his erection across the boy's entrance. He sucked harder, letting the flow drip past his lips and over quivering skin. Itachi's mouth moved ever so slightly, and again pierced into the pale flesh just inside the first wound.

As the sharpened teeth sunk deeper into his shoulder, Sasuke finally did scream. Itachi sucked on it one more time before releasing his little brother. Raindrops splashed little clear spots among the flow of dark scarlet, and the small body beneath him was trembling from the lasting pain.

Itachi sat back on his heels, wiping the majority of his brother's blood from his mouth. He glanced over the smear of blood upon his hand, and after a moment's consideration, wrapped it yet again around Sasuke's member. It was not long before he coaxed the boy erect once more, drawing out wanton moans that only increased his desire.

Sasuke could not think as that skilled hand, slick and warm, pulled and teased his cock. A small mewl of disappointment spilled from his throat when the hand was taken away, but he then choked on the sound when something hard began pressing painfully against him.

"W-wait!" Sasuke cried, attempting to sit up. The pressure eased, and he was shoved onto all fours once more. Suddenly, Itachi was on top of him yet again, pulling almost painfully at his member.

"What now, brother?" Itachi hissed in his ear. The unmistakable anger made Sasuke's stomach turn cold, but the threat of being torn in half from the back end of his body was just as unappealing as being torn in half the normal way. Fear clogged his throat, but finally he managed to spit something out.

"Ah… A-aren't you supposed to… to…" Sasuke felt heat rush into his face and felt glad Itachi was not right in front of him. He swallowed hard. "S-shouldn't you… prepare me first…?"

Sasuke cursed Sakura and her stupid yaoi comics when a soft laugh spilled beside his ear. Itachi sat up once more as the quiet, breathy laughter continued. The boy might have treasured the rare sound if he wasn't so humiliated.

"Very well, little brother," he said finally, amusement still in his voice. Sasuke felt surprise and relief spilling through him. Fingernails traced lightly down his back, irritating the previous scratches and stopping to cup his ass. "Have it your way; work quickly now."

"What?" the young man said stupidly. Suddenly one of his wrists was seized, yanking his arm back so that he almost fell. Sasuke supported his body on the other elbow, all too aware that it only pushed his ass higher. His other hand was trapped behind him, and then was left to hover over himself. He swallowed thickly. Itachi couldn't possibly mean…

"I'm running out of patience, my little Sasuke," the older man said coldly. "If you want to be 'prepared' I suggest you do it now."

Shock splashed through his body, and then anger. This sick fuck wanted to watch him… He couldn't even think the rest of the fucking sentence! Great, so it was between that or having his ass torn apart right now. Sasuke was about to pull his arm back, but Itachi yet again held his wrist. Slowly he realized that Itachi was not only going to watch, he was going to force him to do it.

The other hand drifted back to the crying wounds upon Sasuke's shoulder, and Itachi's little finger burrowed deep into the laceration. The boy screamed, arching his back in attempt to move away from the pain. Finally he choked out, "Okay, okay!" and both hands fell away.

The young man squeezed his eyes shut, sealing back the hot tears that had formed. The rain was falling thick and cold, and yet Itachi was still stroking him and keeping him hard. Sasuke's hand still hovered over his backside, and with a hard swallow he set his hand against his skin.

Sasuke's fingers were cold and slick with rainwater, and he shivered at the intruding feeling as he felt out his own entrance. He knew that sick fuck was watching his every movement as he pushed the tip of one finger in.

The young man gasped and bit his lip, trying to relax his muscles and failing miserably. Still he pushed on until his first finger had slid all the way in. He could feel his body contracting about the finger in discomfort, but it was better than taking in a whole dick at once. That what Sasuke told himself anyways.

Itachi stared as a second finger was pushed in tentatively, still stroking the boy's erection with a blood-smeared hand. Sasuke was pushing himself back, scissoring the fingers, fucking himself for that bastard's viewing pleasure. It was uncomfortable to say the least, and he could not fully distract himself with the pleasure still coursing between his legs.

Finally the older man had had enough, and yanked Sasuke's hand away. The young man cried out as the intrusion was torn away at a rather painful angle. There was a shove between his shoulders that forced his upper body against the ground as his hips were lifted. Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat as Itachi slid the tip over his entrance.

Then, Itachi began to push. Immediately Sasuke's body tensed as he bit back another scream; leave it to a fucking comic to make this look easy. It was obvious the man was having trouble getting in, but Sasuke could feel his muscles being parted. Or tearing; he really couldn't tell which. A high-pitched whine slipped past his gritted teeth as the head finally slipped in and Itachi stopped pushing.

"_NNAAAGH!"_

The sensation of being ripped in half from the inside burst through Sasuke, forcing an agonized scream past his throat. Itachi was now fully sheathed in his body, which was further clenching against the invasion. Of course, he had no idea that such actions were quite pleasant for Itachi, who had yet to move. He remained poised over his little brother, trying to keep his breath steady as the tight passage of heat continued to squeeze around him.

Finally the rogue pulled out almost all the way, and shoved back in with equal force. Another shout ripped past the boy's sore throat, and his trembling arms finally gave out. Still Itachi supported his hips and moved to thrust again.

Before Sasuke could get accustomed even the slightest bit, the older man had already established a forceful rhythm. The boy had to keep his arms out so he was not shoved against the tombstone. It hurt worse than he could have imagined, filling him to a place deeper than he thought existed. Each time Itachi pulled out he felt sore and hollow, only to be filled more than the previous time.

It was only after the feeling of his insides being shredded stopped being a pain he could really identify when he felt it; a slight, shuddering pleasure that tickled up his spine whenever Itachi was deepest inside him. Rain poured down on them as he tried to concentrate on that small beat of pleasure.

Soon the pain was only a background, and each time Itachi thrust in, Sasuke's body shuddered with paralyzing pleasure that left his limbs useless. It came steadily harder, faster, and the boy could not stop himself from crying out each time.

Itachi shoved in with nearly all his strength, shoving the trembling boy right up against the stone. He leaned in to whisper harshly in his brother's ear, "Scream my name."

Sasuke felt his hips being lifted, and his arms were not strong enough to hold back the new force that made the twist of pain and pleasure a separate reality. Pressure was building up in his stomach, inducing a new sort of hurt until he finally could not hold it back.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed, cumming harder than he ever had in his life. Itachi thrust in three more times, each one threatening to break his brother's body in two. There was nothing but a soft grunt as the older man spilled his release, rushing hotly into the younger's stomach.

Sasuke felt the man remove himself, leaving him boneless upon the grass. Panting, he stared up as the man who just fucked his brains out began pulling his soaked clothing back on. The only proof within the emotionless face that anything had just happened was the quickly fading red in his cheeks.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that, little Sasuke," Itachi said softly. "I'm sure Mother and Father are so proud."

Sasuke rolled weakly onto his side as his older brother turned and began walking away, the black and red Akatsuki cloak soon fading into the grey haze of rain. He looked down at his own body, soaked in rain, blood, and semen. His legs curled up beneath him, body sore and empty. On his thigh, blood and Itachi's release were trickling out of his body.

Sasuke stared at the tombstone his face had been repeatedly shoved against, read his mother's name, and began to cry.


End file.
